Uncovering Secrets
by KittehWolf
Summary: For the Clans, everything was peaceful and quiet... until a Gathering. Nature Clan has alot of cats to be taken care of and despretly needs more prey. All the Clans know that it's against the Warrior Code to share territory with other Clans. ONE-SHOT FULL SUMMARY IN PROLOUGE ON HIATUS!


_**Warriors Fanfiction**_

**Title:**_**Uncovering Secrets**_

**Summary:**_** For the Clans, everything was peaceful and quiet... until a Gathering. Nature Clan has alot of cats to be taken care of and despretly needs more prey. All the Clans know that it's against the Warrior Code to share territory with other Clans. Shadow Clan wants to put an end to this the most, but with everybody refusing to share clan territory, it's up to all the clans to face Nature Clan. No one can face Nature Clan alone, so it's time to team up.**_

**Clans:**_** Shadow Clan, Wind Clan, Thunder Clan, River Clan, and Nature Clan**_

_**Shadow Clan**_

**Leader:**__**Shadowstar**__**- **_**smokey black tom**_

**Deputy:**__**Deathclaw**__**-**_** white tom with all black legs**_**:Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Medicene Cat:**__**Whitepelt****-**_** white tom with yellow ears, tail, and paws**_**:Apprentice: Gemheart**__**-**_** silver she-cat with pale green eyes and loves laying in the sun**_

**Warriors:**__**Blackscar**__**-**_** gray tom with a black scar across the cheek**_

**Rubytail -**_** yellow-pelted she-cat with ginger paws and tail**_

**Shinepelt**__**-**_** yellow she-cat with white patches**_

**Stonetail**__**-**_** brown she-cat with stone grey paws and a half grey tail**_

**Yellowtail -**_** gray tom with a yellow tail and back**_

**Brownear -**_** tan she-cat with a single brown ear**_

**Smokefur -**_** smokey grey tom**_

**Jettail - **_**orange tom with a jet black tail**_

_**Flameheart - orange she-cat with flame-colored ears, paws, face, and tail**_

**Snowtail -**_** ginger tom with a snow white tail**_

**Tigerstripe -**_** white tom with orange tiger-like stripes on his back**_

**Stormcloud -**_** smokey black she-cat with white legs, tail, and head**_

**Dawnfur - **_**russian blue she-cat**_

**Diamondtail -**_** white she-cat with silver tail**_

**Pantherpelt - **_**brown tom with panther spots**_

**Orangestripe - **_**yellow tom with orange stripes**_

**Brightpelt - **_**white and yellow she-cat**_

**Mayflower - **_**orange, red, and yellow calico she-cat**_

**Waterfur - **_**russian blue tom with silver stripes**_

**Snowheart - **_**snow white she-cat**_

**Apprentices:**** Darkpaw -**_** pure black tom**_

**Maplepaw -**_** red, orange, and yellow she-cat**_

**Flakepaw - **_**pure white she-cat**_

**Flamepaw -**_** ginger tom**_

**Crystalpaw - **_**very shiny pelted she-cat**_

**Duskpaw - **_**smokey black tom**_

**Silverpaw -**_** she-cat with a silver pelt**_

**Queens:**** Bristlepelt - **_**brown and black she-cat; mother of **_**brindlekit**

**Whitefoot - **_**smokey black she-cat with white legs and paws; mother of **_**graykit**

**Lilyflower - **_**white and yellow she-cat; mother of **_**lightkit**_** and **_**sparklekit**

**Kits:**** Graykit - **_**kit of **_**Whitefoot**

**Brindlekit - **_**kit of **_**Bristlepelt**

**Lightkit - **_**kit of **_**Lilyflower**

**Sparklekit - **_**kit of **_**Lilyflower**

**Elders:**** Patchfoot -**_** white tom with brown paws**_

**Dapplefur -**_** red and brown tom**_

**Shineheart - **_**white and red she-cat**_

**Chesnutheart - **_**a ginger she-cat with brown stripes**_

_**Wind Clan**_

**Leader:**** Highstar - **_**a tall white tom with grey legs, and one grey stripe on his bottom-left paw**_

**Deputy:**** Whitestream - **_**a white she-cat with a silver stripe going down the middle of her back**_

**Medicene Cat:**** Streampelt -**_** a blue and silver striped she-cat**_

_**Thunder Clan**_

**Leader:**** Stormstar -**_** a storm grey she-cat**_

**Deputy:**** Smokecloud - **_**smokey grey tom with a black face and a white tail**_

**Medicene Cat:**** Greyheart -**_** a pale grey she-cat with a white face and half white tail**_

_**River Clan**_

**Leader:**** Jaggedstar -**_** a black and white tom with jagged teeth**_

**Deputy:**** Mossfur -**_** tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes**_

**Medicene Cat:**** Peachfur -**_** cream-colored she-cat with baby blue eyes**_

_**Nature Clan**_

**Leader:**** Willowstar - **_**brown she-cat with grey stripes**_

**Deputy:**** Oakstripe -**_** orange tom with brown stripes**_

**Medicene Cat:**** Gashtail -**_** black she-cat with a red tail**_

**Okay! So now that that is done I would like to do the disclaimer, Gemheart, if you mind?**

**GH: No prob. KittehWolf does not own Warriors. However she does own all the names and CV (christiana vien) owns Nature Clan, and the plot.**

**KW: NOW ON WITH THE PROLOUGE!**

Prolouge

Near the falls, two muscular cats sat in the moonlight. The bigger one, a she-cat turned to the cat next to her. The cat was a sleek tom. "We're suffering. We can't go on like this. Not for long," the she-cat meowed. "Don't worry Willowstar," the tom mewed "We'll find a way to help the clan somehow." Willowstar sighed, "But you do so much for the clan. How could you do so much more? It's not your fault that our clan is the biggest and we don't have enough prey or territory. If only we had support." Both cats just watched the falls in silence. "Then maybe we can get some," the tom piped up, breaking the silence. Willowstar turned quickly to the tom and meowed, "Are you talking about finding some or taking some?" "Both," mewed the tom. "We can send two warriors out to look at places that have not been claimed. It'll be hard, but trust me on this one Willowstar." Willowstar nodded to the tom. "Very well Oakstripe, but tell me, what's on your mind for taking territory? Surely you don't mean taking other clan territory, do you?" asked Willowstar. There was a sudden rustling behind them, but they remained calm as they reconized the scent. Suddenly, a black she-cat with an unusual red tail appeared and mewed, "Willowstar, I don't think Oakstripe means it that way at all." Willowstar glanced at Oakstripe, then back at the she-cat. "If he's not talking about stealing territory then what is he talking about Gashtail?" Willowstar asked, uncertain. "He must be talking about convincing all the other clans to lend us some territory. Am I right Oakstripe?" Gashtail meowed. Oakstripe looked a little uneasy then replied, "That was exactly what I was thinking, but only if you agree Willowstar." There was another moment of silence as Willowstar thought. Then she finally mewed, "If it's the last option left. If we are absolutely sure there are no more unclaimed territory and we just can't survive until the next Gathering, I'll have to bring it up then. For now we have to do the best we can to survive." Then she walked away with Oakstripe and Gashtail following close behind.

**DONE! Finally! So that's teh prolouge people! Make shure to review and tell meh what yah think KK? KK. Byezzzzzzzzz**

**~KittehWolf**


End file.
